


Just one call

by leetleteapot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Modern AU, Violence, kinda sorta phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetleteapot/pseuds/leetleteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux dials Ren while he's being roughly fucked by another man. At first Hux tries to hide it but soon Ren figures it out through the stiffled moans and begs Hux to come back home to him. Hux doesn't answer but doesn't hang up either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just one call

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt over at kyluxhardkinks' tumblr and just had to fill it, as I adore bittersweet stories.  
> And I mentioned in the original post as well, that English isn't my native language so there might be an off sentence here and there despite reading it over, but I hope that you'll enjoy it nevertheless. :)  
> Last three months were quite the fandom ride and I'm deep in the trash pile, so hopefully you'll see a few more works with these two~!  
> Thanks for checking this one out~! <3

Hux knew he was privileged enough to swipe left on Grindr so often he lost count – usually others had to beg to have sex with him, as he was often fetishized – being a tall, slender ginger had its good and bad sides. For example, he wasn’t sure how many times he went for a quickie and ended up pining for more, yet the other side wasn’t ready or mature enough to want anything more than a quick screw.  
It ended with many nights of excessive drinking, with his cat, Millicent, often serving as the only certain company.  
His life went on like this until the day he ended up with Ren.

They fucked viciously a couple of times, and the younger man ended up moving into Hux’s penthouse in the end.

It was a dream come true, with the man he loved and wanted after all this time, with his huge arms wrapped around him each night – it was perfect.

Until the time when Ren lost control and trashed his place – his jealousy and paranoia got to him more often than he wanted to admit it.  
“What the fuck, Ren!?” Hux yelled, as he ducked when another chair was thrown at him when he entered the flat, a bit later than usual. He was trying to remain composed, but his heart was hammering against his chest. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid. He knew that those arms that held him tight last night could easily choke the last gasp out of him. “Get a hold of yourself before I call the cops!” he hoped this would be enough to scare the other, and it worked, for a moment, as Ren stiffened, with his back towards Hux.  
“That’s what you want, don’t you? To get rid of me for good?” he turned around. It seemed like it took less than a second as he stormed the distance that was between them, towering over Hux’s lithe frame even though their height difference was just little over 2 inches to Ren’s advantage. Hux wrinkled his nose – Ren was drinking while he was away, and the dark haired man was a terrible drinker.  
“You shouldn’t be drinking” he managed, his voice trembling slightly as he was trying to calm down and winced when the other slammed his hands on both sides of Hux’s head.  
“And you shouldn’t order me around!” he screeched, flustered, and aroused once they were basically brushing against each other. “You were with someone, weren’t you?” he growled, his speech slightly slurred. “I can smell them…” he leaned in, his warm breath on Hux’s cheek.  
“Get off!” Hux’s heart was racing as he pushed Ren’s chest and managed to slide out from under the other’s hold. “I wasn’t with anyone! I had to finish one assignment and it took longer than planned!” he ran his fingers through his red hair, fuming. “I need fresh air. You could use it too” he knew it was wrong to tease the other right now and he was right, as another chair smashed against the door once he closed it.  
He flipped through his phone once he lit a cig and exhaled.  
He needed a good screw, but Ren wasn’t in his right mind and Hux couldn’t deal with it right now. He knew it could only mean that it’d confirm Ren’s fears – that Hux would find it oh so easy to abandon him – but he felt cruel. For his sake and Millicent’s – the poor thing probably hid under the bed during his boyfriend’s tantrum.

He leaned against the wall of the parking lot and swiped left until he found someone he thought he recognized. His name was Orson, and that brought back some good memories. He had a nice pack for an old man, a decent dick and knew how to use his hands.

He paced a bit before he sent him a text.

“Are you up for a screw, sir?”

It took only a couple of seconds before he received a reply.

“Hadn’t heard from you in a while and ye, you could say I’m up ;)”

Hux groaned, but his thumb was already working.

“I’ll be there in a jiffy”

And when Orson’s arms were around him, pressing him up against the wall, his fingers digging into Hux’s skin, thin lips brushing against his ear and neck, whispering sweet nothings and “good boy"s as he knew that the older man was totally into him, he knew he made a good choice. Even if guilt was still in him, tugging at him as he was pressed into the ruffled bedsheets – the need to be appreciated was burning stronger.  
He reached to his pants that were tossed to the side, and picked up his phone, glad that Orson didn’t comment on it.  
He hesitated before he chose Ren’s number.

It took a while before the other answered.  
“Hux? Hux, listen… I’m sorry” Hux bit his lip at that, as Orson slammed into him, but didn’t answer. “…I didn’t mean to act like that. You’re right, I shouldn’t be drinking” Hux let out a dulled whimper when the older man hit just the right spot. Ren was quiet for a moment afterwards and Hux knew it hurt him. “…we should talk this out” he managed, his voice breaking slightly. When he heard this he felt a sting in his heart. He shouldn’t be playing with Ren like that, and yet he couldn’t hold back a stifled moan. And another. “…please come home…” Ren whimpered himself, just for a different reason.

Hux frowned for a moment, before he put the phone down, but didn’t disconnect from the call.  
“Let me kiss that frown off your pretty face” he heard Orson’s ragged voice against his ear and yelped when he was flipped on his back but giggled like a teenager once the other’s chiselled jaw brushed against his face.  
His long, skinny fingers reached near the phone, taking a hold of the bedsheets as he was more open about letting out his broken moans.

He came back late at night, to find Ren seemingly asleep on the bed. He slid his frame against Ren’s and pressed himself to the wide back of the younger man, his arms wrapped around the other’s chest, forehead resting in the arch of Ren’s shoulder.  
He knew Ren was awake, but none of them did or say anything.  
Millie jumped on the bed with an anxious purr and curled up against Hux’s body as well.

His heart was heavy but this will have to do until they both would find strength to talk again.


	2. Just one kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is working on forgiving both Hux and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the fact that this one's a bit rushed - there's one more chapter coming up and it'll be the most difficult one to write but I hope that it'll be worth the wait. :") Will Ren's anxieties get better or worse? Let's find out!  
> And thank you for the warm welcome, I wish my thanks could be better worded but all of it is greatly appreciated! <3

Ren fell asleep eventually, as he was exhausted from the drinking, chair throwing and shouting, and it was just so nice to have Hux pressed against him.

He woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs that Hux made before he left for work, putting fresh yoghurt on the table as well, to nurse Ren's hangover.  
He felt terrible, not just from the nauseating feeling at the back of his throat, but from what he did and said to Hux.   
The tall redhead was the best thing that happened to him and he almost ruined it by his dumb, childish jealousy. He groaned and put his face in his hands with his elbows resting against his thighs.   
Millicent purred as she jumped near his stomach, curling up. He was grateful for that, and he mindlessly caressed her soft fur.   
"I fucked up, Millie" he shook his head as he picked the cat up and sat by the table, trying to focus on eating.  
But anger was still in him and he jabbed at the hardened yolk before he pushed the dish off the table, sprawling the steamy breakfast on the floor, forcing Millicient to meow in annoyance and run to hide under the bed again.   
He messed up his hair and groaned into his arms.  
He knew that Hux loved him, otherwise he wouldn't stick around.   
Perhaps it was out of pity, as he knew that the other had no trouble finding sexual partners. And Ren usually kept his anger at bay.   
He knew for sure, he'll never touch alcohol again.  
The image of how Hux looked at him was burned in his mind now and it relentlessly clutched at his chest with guilt.

He had a lot of time to think, however – being the only son of a high ranking politician left him without the need to work – and he decided to clean up the apartment. It was the least he could do for Hux.  
He went out and bought flowers and some groceries along with food for Millicient.  
And as time went by and drew closer to when Hux was supposedly coming home – and even if he would be late again Ren promised himself to get a hold of his anxieties – he was pacing nervously, his long legs storming the penthouse with just a few steps.   
He heard the key turn in the lock and his heart was hammering when he froze in place, like a goddamn teenager.  
"Hux-" he started, before the redhead walked to brace himself right against Ren's wide chest and up for a kiss. He was too thrown off by this turn of events to react properly, and so his mind tried to find a certain point in reality. "-the door, you left it open--" he managed, his voice cracking.  
"Fuck the damn door" Hux growled, yet he extended his right leg to kick it. He pulled himself up as he left sloppy kisses on Ren's cherry blossom lips, with his thumbs brushing against the other's birthmarks as he dug with his fingers under Ren's prominent jawline. "And fuck you for doubting me" he shifted, slamming Ren's back against the wall.   
"Hux..." he whispered, hoarsely, as the other ran his fingers and his lips against Ren's frame, down, down to his covered length.  
"We'll talk later" he glanced up, his green eyes dimmed under the golden lashes. It seemed definite, and Ren wanted to answer, but he just opened and closed his mouth and ended up nodding in response.   
He let out a gasping moan as Hux's lips went over his stirred dick, still clad in black leather. His knees bent lightly and his fingers dipped into Hux's bright, red hair.   
His thumb wandered slightly, brushing against the other's cheek as his lover worked on his pleasure.  
Hux definitely knew how to do that, with his mouth running on the side of the bulge, and his tongue flicking against the tip, before he took it out in a firm grip.  
"Fuck-" Ren bucked his hips as the fingers of his free hand dug into the wall behind him. His rugged breathing was raspy as he felt how the other's mouth covered him slowly, almost fully. He tugged at Hux's hair as moans escaped him.   
It didn't took a lot for him to spill into the other's mouth and he collapsed soon after, his arms around Hux's back, his forehead resting against the one of the other.  
"Hux, I'm sorry-" he whispered, his voice trembling slightly from the emotional exhaustion.   
Hux wiped his mouth and only then he spoke, as he watched the other with growing concern.  
"Don't be sorry. I should be the one begging you to forgive me. What I've done- it was out of spite.   
I was exhausted this week after work, and I'm sorry if we didn't do anything more than cuddle. Shut up, let me finish" he put his finger on Ren's lips as the other opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest. "I came back, late, and not for the first time. I know   
I should've called you, but it just slipped. And what do I see? You're throwing a fucking chair at me" he felt bad when he saw how Ren's lips quivered, but he had to continue. He cupped Ren's face, his fingers running against those giant ears of his and the moles and the pursed lips. "I know you're battling your own demons, and I'm sorry that I fueled them last night. I know you worry that I might leave you" he pecked Ren's lips once more, his own tasting of ash and come. "You have no idea how many nights I've spent drinking alone when I didn't have anyone to return home to, just because all the others ever wanted was to screw a ginger" he managed a smile and another peck. "I won't leave you, you dummy" and it still seemed like Ren wanted to add something, instead nothing more than a whine came out of him and he tightened his grip around Hux's slim frame, and buried his forehead against the other's neck.

A moment passed before Ren spoke again, his fingers digging into Hux's back.  
"Let me give you a handjob before shower at least" it was a pathetic whine, but there was at least a hint of a smile in it, even if it was buried into Hux's neck.  
And Hux was glad about that.


	3. Just one time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Ren had a good idea, for once.

The next few days were rather calm compared to what happened on that Thursday evening.  
Hux could still sense guilt in Ren's eyes and moves, yet he tried to avoid talking about it. Give him time. Pressing on issues that were bothering them never worked well, in the end.  
And Hux completely forgot that his birthday was coming up, and only a cautious approach on the subject from Ren's suggestions made him curious.

"Do you still love that man? The one you went to?" Ren asked, one morning, as they ate their breakfast together.  
Hux was silent for a moment, as he glanced at the other, noticing how Ren avoided his gaze, while his fork was stabbing the innocent bacon, and Ren was glaring at it as if it was the one Hux had sex with.  
"...you know how it went. That I've slept around, once I ran from home" these words felt awkward, pressing through his throat like gravel. It wasn't something that should be discussed in such manner, but he figured Ren needed to be reminded, that he wasn't Hux's first. "Orson took me in for longest. I was down to him being my sponsor. But I managed to stand on my two feet after a while. He still wants me, to this day. And I guess that yes, I still love him. Or crave him, rather" he added, once he saw how Ren stopped moving his fork. "He was good to me, Ren. I felt needed, wanted, appreciated. I needed that after what happened at home, and I was vulnerable. But now I'm with you, and I'm stronger and feel the same about you, and try not to look back" he reached out, brushing Ren's large hand with his fingers, offering a tight squeeze.  
Ren accepted it, after slight hesitance.  
"I guess things just didn't work out?" he asked, his thumb caressing Hux's.  
Hux bit down on another piece of bacon and swallowed it with slight difficulty.  
"I guess you could say that... but I don't want to upset you with stories of my past. What brought this up, Ren?" he was curious, after all.  
Ren's grip on Hux's hand tightened further.  
"Nothing" he offered the other a smile, and his appetite returned as well. "Really, it was nothing."  
Hux frowned, but decided to ignore it and concentrated on cleaning up his plate.

It was his birthday weekend and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as he came back from work on Friday afternoon, drained and in need of a shower.  
Ren seemed a bit chirpy that morning, and it made Hux both curious and suspicious, as it was a rare sight to witness.  
He decided to ignore it, and allow for the day to unfold.  
And oh, did it unfold when he entered their penthouse, almost dragging his feet after work.  
"Sir?" he asked, as he slid his bag on the floor, surprised.  
Orson was standing near the large window, his hands folded behind his back, with Millicent brushing her side against his leg.  
"I see that you have set yourself up rather nicely" he could hear the pleased tone in the older man's voice, as he still stood frozen in place.  
"What's going on, Orson? How did you get in here? I mean, not that you're not welcomed, I just didn't..." by this time the other turned around and approached Hux slowly. He extended his hand, and pressed it against Hux's cheek. The younger man melted into the touch, and yet managed to bounce back into reality. "Where's Ren?!" he asked, frantically glancing around.  
Orson smiled at that.  
"He's here. Your boyfriend allowed for us to have some time to prepare. He's a gorgeous man, Brendol. I'm sincerely glad that you managed to move on" he leaned in, his thin lips brushing against Hux's plump ones.  
His breath shook as he watched those icy blue eyes devour him, and yet he pressed his hand on Krennic's chest.  
"Prepare for what?" he managed, his throat dry.  
Orson smiled at that, his hand moving to Hux's hair.  
"I'm your birthday gift, darling" Hux's eyes went wide at that, and any protest that could come out of his mouth was muffled by the much needed and desired kiss. It was like one of his fantasies, even though he felt guilty for it, as Ren should be the only one that Hux would need. But Orson was here, and it seemed like Ren was behind this, and if that was the case... then screw it.  
He kissed back, his fingers digging into the older man's white suit after slight hesitance.  
"I need this" he whispered, hoarsely, as he was able to catch his breath. "...I need this so badly..." he pressed into Orson's frame, feeling how his insides were burning.  
Orson pulled him by Hux's backside, his breath hot on the other's neck.  
"I know..." he whispered, with slight sadness auidble in his voice. "I know" he repeated, as he closed his eyes and pressed himself against Hux's cheek.  
Hux smiled and chuckled, still melted into Orson's hold. The older man frowned, and yet remained in place.  
"You're here, like this, for me... and yet all I have energy for is a shower and a nap... what a waste..."  
"We can sleep today, if you want. I'm doing this for you. And I'm not going anywhere" he pressed his hand against the back of Hux's head and kissed the sun stained hair.  
It took him a moment of remaining like this, pressed against Orson's chest, before he bit his lip.  
"Alright. Come with me. And Ren" he raised his voice just enough for the other to hear.  
He took his clothes off with a sigh of relief, and waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature once he stepped in the shower, his slim frame leaving enough space for Orson to join in.  
The older man did just that, and pressed his hands against Hux's sides, his thumbs pushing lightly into the small of the redhead's back.  
"Sir..." Hux whispered, as he rolled his head to the side, allowing for the other to leave a trail of hickeys on his pallor skin.  
They heard how the door opened and Ren slid into the bathroom as well, having some trouble with fitting into the cabin afterwards.  
He had trouble with meeting Orson's gaze like that, being more flustered than Hux, but his competitive nature soon overshadowed his uneasiness in the presence of Hux's ex-lover.  
He pressed into Hux's smaller frame, his length brushing against Hux's thigh, forcing a shaky gasp out of those lovely, plump lips.  
Hux's golden eyelashes fluttered and he glanced at Ren, pushing his thighs against the firm one's of the other.  
"I need you. Both of you" he reached to take a hold of Orson's slim backside, to press it against his, with the other hand digging into Ren's wet mane, his fingers curling up into the thick locks as he leaned into a kiss.  
Orson glanced at Ren as he bit down on Hux's shoulder, his icy blue eyes glaring at the younger man with a mischievous glint visible in their corner.  
He pulled up, with his own, much slimmer length sliding against Hux's backside, and let out a broken moan.  
"You are so easy on the eyes, boy" he whispered hoarsely into Hux's ear and it made the younger man squirm, as he pressed his forehead against Ren's broad chest, only to pull up to kiss his boyfriend. "It always makes me smile, how pretty you are. Ah, to be young is such a bliss" he kissed Hux's neck, lingering there as he hummed into the wet skin.  
Hux's erection was pushing into Ren's belly, and he squirmed under both of their attention.  
"F-fuck... sir--" his mellowed eyes looked into Ren's auburn gaze, as he leaned against him with parted lips, with Ren's hands smearing soap on Hux's frame, his fingers brushing against Orson's wrinkled ones from time to time, and he tried not to flinch.  
It was still alien to him, but seeing Hux in utter bliss was such reward that he tried his best to remain composed.  
Ren's own breath shook when Hux's slim fingers wrapped around his cock, and pumped its length, while Orson's hand did the same to Hux's.  
The older man's length slid into his ex-lover's backside, and Hux's knees gave in as he let out tiny gasps and moans.  
Orson reached out with his other hand, to pull Hux's chin in order to plant another kiss, and the younger man took this opportunity to suck and bite on the small, barely noticeable scar that ran through Orson's upper lip and down on his chin.  
The silver fox smiled against the kiss and slapped Hux's backside, before sliding a finger inside, probing the entrance.  
"Ah! Fuck! Me!" Hux moaned, gasping against Ren's chest. "I can't wait. I can't" he was trying to catch his breath, his fingers twitching in desperation.  
Moments later he was carried out by Ren as he kissed him through all this time, only to be put down onto the mattress, forcing Millicient to jump off the soft bedding.  
He arched his back, and looked at the two with begging eyes.  
"P-please" he whispered, and Ren nodded, as Orson lowered himself to lay beside Hux's lithe frame, tracing his cheek, nipple and flat belly, as he reached down to pull at the slim dick once, feeling the precum seeping against his fingertips.  
He kissed Hux all over as Ren reached for the lube, and whispered sweet nothings as he caressed Hux's golden hair with his free hand.  
The older man's frost-coated hair pressed against Hux's as he tugged at the tip of the other's dick, while Ren worked on stretching Hux's sphincter with slow, tender moves.  
Ren remained silent for the most part, acting as a support and help in managing his lover, leaving the two of them to make up whatever was left of the unkept bridge between them.  
"Ren-" Hux whispered, hoarsely, glaring at the dark-haired man. "Ren, get down here and frot me or so help me god I'll do that myself if I had strength--" Ren nodded at that and gave a hint to Orson to switch places, as he happily bounced onto the bed, its surface creaking under his weight.  
He yanked Hux's smaller frame on top of him, and Hux immediately took Ren's face into his hands and proceed on kissing, basically lapping at him fiercely as he pulled himself against the other's bulkier frame.  
Ren worked on his own length in the meantime, pumping it and brushing his fingers against Hux's erect dick, trying to concentrate on Hux's green eyes and golden lashes, not wanting to see Orson's frame above his lover's.  
He pulled his other hand up and caressed Hux's prominent cheekbones, and hid the golden strands behind the other's ear as he kissed back.  
Orson in the meantime made use of Ren's preparations and slowly inserted his cock into Hux's bud, his hands travelling along Hux's silky sides, as he pushed in rhythmically.  
He lowered himself and nibbled at Hux's neck and back, his powder blue eyes meeting Ren's for a split second.  
"Such a good boy~" he praised, as he left marks on Hux's pale skin and dug his fingers into it, leaving trails of reddened flesh behind, before he slapped Hux's firm backside, with his cock still buried deep, forcing the younger man to moan obscenely and clench around Orson.  
"F-fuck... Ren--" Hux whimpered, as he felt Ren's massive length against his, with Ren's wide palm over both of them, and his ex-lover's dick inside him – it took not a moment longer before he was done, spilling his come onto Ren's hand and between their bellies.  
Orson didn't comment on that, yet rode his own orgasm soon after, and slid out only to fall beside them, and to join Ren in caressing Hux's spent frame. 

Hux's chest was raising and falling as he was trying to catch his breath, lazily strerching out to tug at Ren's length in order to help him reach his own release just a moment later.  
He squeezed the tip and rolled his thumb against it a few times, before feeling how the freshly pumped out warmth spread onto his fingers. 

With Orson's arms wrapped around him, and with Ren's frame pressed tightly into his, he felt like he was in a blissed haze.  
"I wish it could always be like this..." he whispered, as he caressed their hair, and pain tugged at his heart as he knew it could never happen.  
"Dream of it, boy..." Orson whispered, as he shifted to kiss Hux one more time before the sun-painted lad drifted into sleep.

Hux woke up late into the night, as the first lights of the morning glimmered on the horizon, yet the city was still asleep in its partial slumber.  
Orson's warmth was gone from his side and he panicked as he shot up in bed, heart hammering only to find the older man dressed and standing on the balcony, with the strong cig in his thin lips, overlooking the slowly burning sky.  
He managed to ease up, as he glanced at Ren, seemingly asleep, with his wide back turned towards Hux. He didn't want to wake him up, as he slid off the bed and picked up his clothes, in order to head to the bathroom to clean himself up and take care of his needs.  
It was too early to wake up completely, but he had a deep rooted need to talk with Orson about... whatever happened those three years ago.  
He rolled possible scenarios in his head, each of them ending dramatically. There was no easy way out, but it had to be dealt with, otherwise he'll be stuck in this loop of self loathing for the rest of his life.  
When he walked out of the bathroom, he wasn't sure if Ren was asleep still, but decided to slid onto the balcony, and close the glass door behind him without checking.  
He shuddered as he massaged his arm nervously, like he was still a kid waiting to be inevitably scolded.  
He wasn't sure if it was from the cold of from the curious glance that Orson shot him.  
"Sir, I..." he swallowed hard. "...I wanted to apologize. For leaving then, without a word.  
I can't imagine how you can stand me after what I've done" Orson simply watched him, the cig dying between his fingers as he rested his hand on the edge of the balcony. "I guess.. I guess my father was right, I was weak. Maybe I still am. Pathetic" he chortled. "I guess I didn't think that I deserved you. I wish I could turn back time. But..." he glanced up. "I met Ren. And I'm happy, I think. We're still dealing with a lot of things, working this out. But I keep thinking about you, sir..." he glanced up, biting his lip in a nervous manner.  
The other didn't say a word for a moment, and for Hux it felt like eternity.  
"Come here, boy" he responded in a matter of fact way, as he got rid of the butt of the cig. He extended his arm and Hux felt how his own swelled and thickness built up in his throat.  
He walked to the older man as if in a haze, and flopped into his embrace.  
His arms reached up as he took a hold of Orson's shirt, creasing it, as he held to it for dear life, and his head rested against his chest, as choked sobs shook his frame.  
Orson put his chin on the top of Hux's head and caressed his back and messy hair.

"I'm glad that you ran away then" he managed, his nose in Hux's bedhead. "I was growing too attached, and you're so young..." he lifted Hux's chin up. "I'm old, Bren. I don't want for you to go through this" Hux caught a glint shimmering in Orson's powder-blue eyes. "Look at your man, how peaceful he sleeps" Hux was still plastered to Orson's chest, when he glanced at Ren, and his heart swelled from hurt, love and need. His chest was raising and falling rapidly as he swallowed hard. He glanced back at Orson, who was now smiling softly, encouragingly. "Enjoy it, boy. I'll be rooting for you from afar. And don't you dare to ever listen to what your father said. He was not a man worth paying attention to" Hux couldn't hold back at that anymore, his knees weak as he sobbed, with his forehead pressing against Orson's chest, in the other's tight embrace.  
Enough time passed that Hux's sobs merged with shivers and the sky above them turned white. 

"Kiss me" Hux whispered, and once he looked up, he was more certain, with a determined expression on his face. "Kiss me one last time, sir... Please" he begged, and was grateful when the older man didn't wait, and slid his hand down, to the small of Hux's back, with his fingers curling around the other's bright strands, as he brought him closer, to plant a long and needy kiss until their lips went numb.  
Hux reached down, with his twitching fingers as he wanted to touch Orson's covered length, only to be stopped by the other's hand by its wrist as he pulled away from the kiss and shook his head.  
"I'll leave now, Hux. You'll have to let go of me. As hard it'll be and as hard as I am now" he tried to joke, and stopped when he saw how upset Hux was again. "You have someone else to take care of now, boy. Go back to him and love him even more than you'd want to love me" he pulled Hux's hand up and kissed his fingertips.  
"I'll be gone once you'll wake up again" Orson observed him as Hux nodded at that, and when he was almost ready to slip out of the older man's hold, he hugged him tightly one more time.  
"Thank you, sir" he whispered, and let go fully, feeling the lump that was slowly building in his throat, but once he left the other on the balcony for a little longer and closed the glass door, he let out a sigh of relief.  
Millie ran to him with a purr and demanded to be picked up after she pressed her side against his calves, and he did so, grateful for her offering.  
He sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, and glanced one more time at Orson's elegant frame, as the older man smoked his last cig and observed the city before him.  
Then his gaze fell on Ren's back, wide and firm as it ever was, and he let his cat go, before he slid under the covers, with his hand draped over his boyfriends' body.  
It took him only a moment to decide and wrap himself tightly around Ren's frame, and he listened to his steady and strong heartbeat.  
He didn't sleep though, until he heard how the door clicked behind Orson, as he left Hux's penthouse and made sure to take his things with him.  
Hux knew that it will hurt for a long while, even when he'd feel blessed otherwise.  
Ren shifted and turned to face the other, still feeling groggy.  
"Everything alright?"  
Hux nodded, and managed a smile.  
"Yeah" he replied, feeling how weight started to slowly drip from his heart. "Yeah, it's fine..." for once he was telling the truth, as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.  
"Go back to sleep, Ren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> I had fun writing this, didn't think it'd end up being more than the first drabble. :")  
> But now I'm brainstorming the possibility of a modern au with this setup, it'll be a rather short story as well, if anything.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading~! <3


End file.
